


The Void and The Demon

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other, The Void, but nothing to bad, chara's parents - Freeform, chara's village, depictions of violence, don't eat buttercups kids, i don't know how to tag help, i think??, im honestly really nervous about posting this cuz its not my best work, my friend liked it though so i thought why not, this is unrelated to my upcoming work btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was a scape goat<br/>-------------------------------<br/>Chara thinks about things in the void</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void and The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of got this idea and just rolled with it  
> also I'm horrible at spelling, so if theirs any mistakes, let me know!

i was a scape goat of the town  
every bad and evil thing, was my fault  
so i used my horns to flee.  
i was running, and climbing, desperate to escape  
when it rained, i seeked shelter, but triped on a vine  
i was falling, wondering;  
"am i dying? do i want that?"  
i didnt know.  
i survived.  
i was a scape goat, and i met a real goat  
i became a sibling, and got a famliy.  
and i.. felt loved.  
i felt loved.  
so this scape goat desided to hold hopes and dreams instead of burdens  
he went to get the buttercups.  
.......  
im still a scape goat even in death, arent i?

you know,  
i didnt have a name, intell i met him  
my name is chara, now  
its means both friend and joy.  
ive destroyed both of those things without intention.  
all the love has dried out, in the crakcling heat that is me.  
im like a blue flame, wanting to give warmth, but always burning.  
did the world make me into this? was i born this way?  
forced to bare so many sins, answers drowned out by feedback  
i only hear static in the void.  
isnt death surpose to be peaceful?  
is determination suppose to hurt?  
i have no answers  
only static  
and memories

i dont bother wondering why it turned out this way.  
abuse cant be undone with a gift.  
a bandaid cant heal a missing arm.  
the past wont leave you just because a promise of a bright future  
hearts still feel like lead without a threat  
problems left unsolved will always haunt  
im still depressed when you dress me up  
and now, even though im thinking, im still dead.

ive always been a scape goat.  
my family was respectable. we had everything we needed and more.  
except love.  
my dad was a cheater, my mom an acholic.  
she said, "always smile! always smile."  
dressed me up in dresses, made it seem are family was perfect.  
hosted events, but in private would take her anger out on me.  
i turned into a scape goat.  
i couldnt take it.  
one day, i took a knife.  
and _stabbed her_  
and i smiled.  
just like i was taught to do.  
i tried to ignore the tears on my cheaks.

they called me a demon.  
a muderer of my own mother.  
the priest claimed that the town was filled with a great evil, and that i was a vesel  
a lamb sent down from heaven to be sacrificed, tainted with crimson  
i was subjected to a tradition that went unrectified  
but, i knew, i wasnt no lamb, just a scape goat.

the town forced all their evil onto me  
it was all my fault  
a demon  
evil  
i was subjected to things i dare not decribe  
tortured and abused daily  
hate grew inside me  
i was the scape goat of the town

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucked I'm sorry  
> I wrote this at 1 am  
> edit: thanks to 'hopesanddreams' for telling me how to put italics in!


End file.
